minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm- Order of the Wiki- Chapter 5- Episode 2
The ground of the castle courtyard was made out of black cizzled stone brick. Bodies of innocent people lied morionless on the ground. There where old statues of horses up on their hid legs, crumbled and stained with black ash.Shadows cast up apon the fellow aventures. Werid foggy mist surrounded the area. Strange sounds and smells filled the air.This castle had brought mixed feelings to Jagapup. Part of her saw this castle as a challenge. A challenge that would bring thrill and excitement to a hero's soul. Danger was in there, calling her name. There'd be loads of monsters, just waiting there to be sliced in half by a weapon,only to be greeted by blackness. However, the another part of Jaga saw this castle as a path to death itself. It brought back that familiar sensation she would get when ever the Sclaze was around. Her pounding headaches and the wails and crys of the innocent people she once knew returned to her once again. However, the wails seemed softer and the headaches not as painful.Every once in a while, she thought that she could see red glowing eyes looking back at her. Something was speaking out in the pit of her core, something is definitely wrong. A hand takes a hold of Jaga's. The grip was firm but not really squeezing. Jagapup looked over to see the hand's owner was Gabe's. He was sweetly smiling back at her. One look at his eyes had said it all. " I'm scared too, but it's going to be fine. We're all here for each other" Jagapup relaxes, and takes a deep breath.The team of brave adventurers went into the eerie castle. Werid paints of monsters hanged on the walls,and the eyes seemed to follow them wherever they went. Some people who where up in the front of the group,lighting the way with their torches in hand. The torches seems to represent hope in the dark hallways of this mysterious castle. Other people had their swords out, ready for what is first to attack. Gabriel was just in front of Jaga, shield her from harm with his sword. His eyes fierce and full of determination. No evil would dare to look into those eyes! Jagapup's heartbeat speeds up, and tensions started to build up within her. Many of the members of the wiki seemed a bit nervous too. However others such as, Order,Poli,Dromitron,Rygor,Petra,seemed ready for some fighting action. Others seemed to be neutral about the situation like Jesse,Olivia and Lukas. Jagapup couldn't tell if they felt nervous or craved the thrill of adventure for this situation. Could they be feeling a mix of emotions, just as she was feeling, or could they be trying to hide the fact that they were secertly scared just as everyone else? " I really hope we find Cassie soon" said Order " The sooner we find her, and get the black widow's heart the better." " I'm honestly a bit worried about her" said Jagapup qeuitly " A bit is an understatement"said Jesse " And yet you guys don't find it werid?"asked Jagapup " Find what is werid"asked Endercrystal " The fact that I'm worried about Cassie?"asked " Yes, it's werid"said Poli " Meh, kinda"said Peaceful " No, why would you think that we would think that the fact of you being worried about Cassie is werid?"asked Lukas " Well, she was once a villain before, and to remind you she did kill Thordawg,Captain Sparkles and Lizzie"said Jagapup " But I thought that you would think it was werid, based on her past. That since she was a villain, you'd want to just leave her, not wanting to look for her." " I don't see anything wrong about caring for Cassie. She's a person,just like all of us,and like what we've learned from the Witherstorm event, the past is in the past"said Jesse" I think it's sweet. :-) " " Well, as much as Cassie is a pain in the butt in my perspective, we can't just leave her out there. A hero needs to help everyone who's in danger, even if it is a villain"said Pigmaster "Very true"said Sponque " And poor Cassie has already been trapped in her other world for so long, it would be wrong to just leave her there" said Peacefull " I think it was a bad idea to let teach potions at the school "said Rygor" She could be plotting our deaths this very moment and we don't even know it." " You don't know that! Cassie is innocent-"shot back Jagapup " How ironic to say the murderer is innocent!" said Rygor crossing his arms" Cassie shouldn't have come here, she deserves to suffer for what she's done!" " I say she's suffered enough!" growled Jaga " I disagree!" yelled Rygor taking out his freeze gun All of a sudden Rygor's eyes changed to a blood red color. Rygor started to corner Jagapup against the wall. " Um.....Rygor....what are you doing?!"asked Jagapup nervously, taking her sword out,backing up away from Rygor " Rygor stop, I don't want to fight you! ......................Rygor!" " It's no use Jagapup, Rygor isn't attacking because he's angry at you, he's turned evil " said Warrior Jace " But Rygor didn't get killed to turn evil, so what caused him to turn evil?!"asked Pigmaster " Possessed maybe?! I don't know"said Ratgirl Rygor attacked Jagapup with his freeze gun, and Jagapup blocked the attack with her sword. Then Rygor took out his diamond sword, and applied his freezeray's power to his sword. " Rygor stop!"said Lukas trying to break up the fight " Break it up dude!" " Lukas, I don't think it'd be a very good idea to get in the way!" said Jesse " You could get hurt" " Jesse's right "said Domitron " Stay behind me, I've got you"said Gabriel to Jagapup " Carefull Gabriel "warned Jaga Gabriel and Rygor battled it out one on one. Rygor wasn't as skilled as Gabriel with a sword, however, Rygor had his freezeray's power connected with his iron sword. Though Gabriel didn't have any enchantments or anything on his sword, his sword was diamond which was stronger than a iron sword. Gabriel had armor and Rygor didn't. Jagapup just couldn't make up her mind of who she thought was going to win! A experienced swordmen with a non enchanted diamond sword and armor. Or a non experienced swordsman with a enchanted iron sword and no armor. But on the other hand, since all evil is immortal................oh who was she kidding, Gabriel is so done for. Then at one point of the battle, Rygor striked Gabriel down with his sword. " GAH!" wailed Gabriel when he got hit " Gabriel!" said Jagapup worried Gabriel gets back up on his feet, holding his arm. That's when Rygor's attacks start getting more and more dangerous. " Gabriel, we've got to retreat from the battle. It's getting out of paw...er..,I mean hand. Getting out of hand "said Jagapup Gabriel turned to Jagapup,and put away his sword. Rygor saw this opportunity to try and sneak up on him. Jagapup jumps in front of Gabriel just in time to block the blow. " Everyone, let's move, now!"screams Gabriel Everyone runs away from Rygor as quickly as their legs could carry them. Jesse found this huge lose brick in the wall. There was a small secret room back, and was big enough to hold all of them. Jesse quickly shuts them in, leaving only a tiny crack between them and the hallway. " Ok....I think, we're safe. At least for now"said Jesse " It's getting late, what do you say we set up camp here for the night?" So that's what they did. The group started to make preparations to settle in for the night. Jessefan made a small fire to warm everyone up,and to cook food over. He made the fire near the very back of the cave, just in case the light would give away their position to the evil. Warrior Jace, Dormitron, Order and Axel where making beds for everyone else. Axel, Olivia, Peacefull, Betty and Pigmaster where preparing beds for the group. They had gathered up leafs, grass and pine needles. Jake and Spounqe where preparing food. Jesse and Petra was keeping watch just in case any evil mobs or people who would be coming their way. Lukas was sitting there and writing in his journal, adding on his story about the incredible adventures they've had today. Jagapup had many things that was going on in her mind. She thought about Cassie, and where could she have gone. What about Rygor, Charles and Wolfboy? What could be going through their minds as they roam this dark place? And how about everyone else, how where they feeling about this situation? Jesse looks a bit stressed over there, Dormitron is pacing back and forth, he seems nervous too, they all did. Jaga wondered how did Jesse being able to handle all these things on her shoulders. There are so many responsibilities to being leader, like checking out how everyone is feeling, solving puzzles and problems, facing big boss battles alone, making all these decisions of what to do... Jagapup started thinking about what could happen after this was all over. Will they even make it out alive? And what will they do once the wiki becomes the new Order of the Stone, after Jesse's gang retires? How will they be able to save other worlds from evil all on their own. Sure, they where on an adventure to defeat evil right now,but Jesse and her gang where with them. Axelspare did say that they'll split up into small groups,but what if there'd be leaders? What if Jagapup did become a leader of one of these groups?! Jagapup didn't think that she was ready to be leader, let alone be apart of the New Order of the stone, not quite yet anyway. Jagapup noticed that Gabriel was sitting near the corner of the cave, examining his arm. " Had Rygor hurt him?"thought Jagapup Jagapup walkes over to Gabriel. Gabe's heartbeat picks up speed when he sees Jagapup come over. He became more tense, and his blushed a little shade of red. " Hey Gabe, I can't help but to notice that your holding your arm in a werid way. Did Rygor hurt you?"asked Jagapup worried " She just asked me a question, what do I do?! Should I be honest, or blow it off in order to impress her?"thought Gabriel " Yeah, but it's just scratch, it's no big deal " said Gabriel turning his arm over On the back of his arm, Gabriel had this huge, deep cut. " That defiantly doesn't look like just a scratch to me" said Jagapup gently rubbing the areas around the cut " Ok so maybe it's not just a scratch..."said Gabreil Jagapup sighs,smiles while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. " Gabriel, why'd did you say this is no big deal. It's dripped blood. I mean, I have your blood all over my fingers right now." said Jagapup wipping her fingers on a paper towel Gabriel looks down at the floor in embarrassment. " I......I guess I thought that I didn't want you to think less of me"said Gabriel " Nice Gabriel! Partly telling the truth,and partly hiding it. But will Jagapup put two and two together?" thought Gabriel " Less of you? Why would I think less of you? I don't care if you're not a perfect fighter, since no one is invincible." said Jagapup taking a first aid kit out of her inventory " Nope she didn't, phew, I'm safe" thought Gabriel " I know...."said Gabriel " But if you knew that I wouldn't think less of you, then why did you say that you where afraid that I would think less of you?"asked Jagapup cleaning Gabriel's cut " Oh snap, what do I say now?"thought Gabriel " I'm sorry Jaga, I've just been not feeling great these past couple of days" said Gabriel " Nice save Gabriel "thought Gabriel " Uh oh, you're not getting Withersickness again are you?"asked Jagapup " No" said Gabriel smiling " By the way, you don't mind if I call you Gabe sometimes,do you?"asked Jagapup "Not at all"said Gabriel Jagapup continued to clean Gabriel's cut, and later than wraps it up. " Thanks Jagapup "said Gabriel " Np, I needed to practice my first aid skills anyway " said Jagapup " I'd better go help Order with dinner " Gabriel watched as Jagapup walked over to Order. He takes a couple deep breaths, to relax. " You may not have Withersickness, but it sounds like you are lovesick " said Olivia to Gabriel " No I'm not, why'd you say that?"asked Gabriel " Because you're blushing, and seemingly to struggle to find the right words to say when Jagapup is around"said Olivia "And whenever danger is about, you're always trying to protect her as if your life depended on it" " Jagapup's life does depend on it"said Gabriel" But do I really act werid when ever she's around?" Olivia nodded. " I know you like her Gabriel " smiled Olivia " You mean like as in like like?"asked Gabriel " Yup"said Olivia " Well......................maybe a little bit"said Gabriel awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck Olivia crossed her arms, and raised a brow. " Ok, maybe a lot"said Gabriel" How can I not when she's so brave,and smart,has excellent fighting skills, and don't even get me started on her singing........so gorgeous...." " Hey, a couple of weeks ago, Jagapup told me that she may or may not have a bit of a crush for you"said Olivia " She does!" exclaimed Gabriel excitedly" Then I have to be sure to tell her soon" " Defiantly"said Olivia smiling " Oooooo, Jabreil is taking form!!!" Gabriel looks over to Jagapup and smiles sweetly at her. The topic of being taking responsibility of protecting the worlds of Minecraft after this whole adventure is over returned to Jagapup's mind. Jaga decided that it would probably be best to talk to the experts, in order to get a better idea of what being it could be like. She looked back over to Jesse, and turned over to the about to be retired leader. " Hey Jesse "said Jagapup with a smile " Oh, hello Jagapup "said Jesse " Are you feeling alright?" Jagapup asked " Yeah I am, I was just thinking......"said Jesse " About...."said Jagapup Jesse sighs. " About getting home. As leader, everyone usually counts on me to make all the choices, and to lead us to victory. But there is so much more to being leader, it can really cause you to really think, and can leave a bunch of stress on you "said Jesse " Care to give any examples?"asked Jagapup " Well, when we where back in The competitor village, Petra said to me " Back with P.A.M.A you pick me over Lukas,and when we were in that stupid game I worried ". But then she was like " Well, all that matters is that you saved me this time,and I still have all my stuff. So I thought that, well, what and Ivor? He's a important part of the group, we all are. I don't want Ivor to think his not important! But if I went to go save him, Petra would be like. Well what about me?! And I feel stressed about who to save, because I don't want my friends to feel worried or upset about if I'll not pick them to save them. But I'm afraid, if I don't save them,what will they think?"said Jesse " And when I did save Petra back with P.A.M.A , I thought she died. So I said " This I said all my fault, I for not saving you, for not paying attention to how you were feeling ". And then Petra was like " And I'm not gonna let you forget it Jesse, not for a long time ". Petra and I had a fight before we arrived at the world. I apologized and she said she expected it. But I thought that that comment meant that maybe she doesn't forgive me for what I've done. And Petra's just been rubbing the moment in my face, and I feel so guilty about it. But perhaps I could have done better, I always do try to be the best leader i can be, but I guess the portal hopping thing just set my gaurd down. I wasn't thinking clearly about how she was feeling. Having to make sure everyone in the group is feeling alright, solving hard puzzles,all these choices and decisions it's........it's so much for me to handle on my shoulders. It also seems that's every villain is trying to use Reuben as a way to damage my mortal. Petra said through P.A.M.A " Why keep trying Jesse, you will only fail, just as you failed to save Reuben" and Hadrian had actually managed to catch me off gaurd and have me believing that Reuben was alive for a few seconds. I was a bit disappointed when the Usher appeared. I really miss the little guy. For a moment I can pretend he's in a room or roaming outside looking for carrots, but then I get to remember all over again he's gone. Everytime I see another pig, all I can think about is how Reuben dyed since I put him in danger......" Jagapup continued to listen to Jesse talk about her memories,and stresses about being a leader. As Jesse continued to talk, slowly the rest of the gang was gathered around to listen in. The talk of Jesse's stress of being a leader was mixed of feelings and emotions trapped in a bottle, which finally were freed from all this time. Jesse spent a long time talking about her stress, getting out all the words out that she wanted to say,and just letting them poor. Everyone just stayed silent,not saying a word,and taking in Jesse's words. " J-Jesse............I...I don't know what to say "said Olivia " We had no idea...."said Petra giving Jesse a hug " I am so sorry " " Don't be, I should have been thinking about how you where feeling "said Jesse " No, we should've been thinking about how you where feeling "said Petra " Through the mix of all of our adventures together, you've been guiding the team through thick and thin. I guess in the process, we all forgot that we're not the only people that have stress,and problems with feel with. We should've been there for you, cause you deserve better." " Yes, you shouldn't have to deal with all this stress all alone. "said Ivor " We could help you with some who to save situations..."said Lukas " And if you ever feel uncomfortable about something that someone is doing. You have every right to say so. Don't hide your feelings,Jesse "said Olivia " Remember that we're a team, and there's no I in team. We'll always be there for one each other." " Thanks you guys, and all of you may have similar responsibilities when you all become the new Order. However, there can also be good sides to being a hero too." " Like what?"asked Jessefan " Well, you get to go on loads of adventures, like this one for instance."said Jesse " There'd be bond to be lots of monsters to slay"said Petra " You get a bunch of treasure as well to take home" said Ivor " Who knows what you may find " " You'll meet so many new people "said Lukas Just then Georgia and Ratgirl came in though the entrance of the Secert room. They had just came back form the halls of this creepy castle, searching for Cassie. " Any luck?"asked Jagapup " No sorry" said Georgia " Where in the world can Cassie be?"asked Betty " I don't know, I getting worried about her" said Jagapup " I hope Rygor, Wolf and Charles are doing alright" " I miss them"said Dormitron sadly " As do I"said Poli " Same here"said Warrior Jace " Well, we've done all we could to look for her. How about we get some sleep, and bright and early the next morning, it's the first thing we'll do"said Poli " No, what if Cassie is in danger. It's not safe with the BlackWidow and Rygor around "said Jagapup " Jagapup is right "said Gabriel " But if we quickly eat and go to sleep now, we'll have enough energy to search for Cassie tomorrow. Plus, the faster we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come" said Ellegaard After a few minutes of arguing of what to do, the group had a vote. Unfortunately, looking for Cassie tomorrow won. So after everybody had ate, they all settled down to sleep. Gabriel was sleeping right next to her, and Jagapup felt safer with him in her sight. However, Jagapup couldn't get to sleep. Her instincts were screaming " I don't like this, danger is nearby!" " Guys, you awake?"asked Jagapup " Jagapup, go back to sleep" said Poli " But I......I really don't like this you guys, something doesn't feel right...."said Jagapup " Jaga, we're in a evil world, so everything doesn't feel right"said Poli " I...I know, b-but this is different, I-" " You worry too much Jagapup, we'll grab the Blackwidow's heart, and get home. Everything will turn out fine you'll see." said Poli " I guess so"said Jagapup, not convinced by Poli's words ---------------------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/kPqcTz2fIok ) Jagapup: I don't want to be a burden, but I get the feeling we are being followed. Something strange,is watching from around the corner, and I get the sense that it's not something friendly. Like a bug my skin is crawling, I get the feeling that something's wrong. There's more to this than they are seeing, but why down deep inside I hope I'm wrong. As princess of Yorocky I should be immune to chills and petty frights. Yet I know, well for signs of magic made by darkness. This castle is not all it appears to be. Like a bug my skin is crawling, I get the feeling something's wrong. There's more to this than they are seeing,but way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong. Jagapup (spoken): Did you see that?! Poli (spoken):See what? Jagapup(spoken): I thought I saw.... Poli (spoken): Honestly Jagapup, you can't let your imagination get so carried away Jagapup (spoken): But- Jagapup: Never before in my wildest dreaming have I felt so strong that things weren't right Jesse (spoken): Listen to your instincts Jagapup... Jagapup: Somepony out there has been deceiving, and lying to the princess of Yorocky All: Like a bug our skin is crawling. We get the feeling that something's wrong. There's more to this than they are seeing, but way down deep inside we hope we're wrong ( Can we just take a second to admire how COOL Stacy looks, when her hair is blowing in the wind at the end of the video ------------------------------------ All of a sudden a black fog came into the room. Jagapup started to feel really dizzy, her eyes drooping. Eventually the fog had taken over and she passed out. A few hours later she found herself to awake in a small, dark, cold cage. Everyone else was in cages as well, two people per cage. The room was made of dirt and obsidian. There where small pools of lava on the floor. Up hanging from the ceiling, Jagapup saw Cassie all wrapped up rope, her hands tied behind her back, and tape covered her mouth. Cassie was struggling to get free, and screaming as loud as she could. The tape had muffled her screams. Jagapup could see the fear in her eyes. But what was in front of her was what disturbed Jaga the most. In front of her, was the Black widow with the Sclaze. The Blackwidow was just as SizzleCrack had described. She had the legs of a spider, one of those two pairs of legs where her arms. The Blackwidow had wings of a raven, almost as if her wings were made of knifes instead of feathers.Fangs grew out of her mouth, and her tough was just like a snake. Black horns grew ontop of her head. You know what's even more disturbing than seeing two of the greatest enemies in the world. Seeing these two villains kiss! Yes, you heard me, kiss. The Blackwidow had her legs wrapped around the Sclaze's body, both had their arms wrapped around one another. The Blackwidow was twirling the Sclaze's firey hair, her tongue was bushing up against the Sclaze's face. It was as if she thought the Sclaze was a tasty meal. When the Sclaze's lips pressed against the Blackwidow's cheek, it created a burning sensation. The whole group just stared at the two villains. Jagapup knew that people would usually be into this kind of romance stuff, but when two villains were involved, now she wasn't so sure. " That is so gross" wispared Domitron " Tell me about it, I can't believe the The Sclaze has a GIRLFRIEND "wispared Poli " Me neither " wispared Harper " I honestly can't believe what I'm looking at right now" wispared Betty " Never would I have thought I'd see the day that this would happen "said Jake " Well, believe it, cause it just happened " said Georgia " How long do you think that they'll keep doing this, before they notice that we're watching?"asked Jagapup All of a sudden there was a flash of light, followed by a click. The Sclaze and the Blackwidow looked there way. " Well, they definitely noticed now" thought Jagapup " Order, did you seriously just take a picture of them kissing on your phone?!"asked Pigmaster " Um.......no"said Order trying to hide her phone behind her back " Yes you did!"said Peaceful " Order,that is invading personal privacy, delete that photo off your phone right now!" " Pff, fine, you're no fun"said Order " Thankyou" said Peaceful " But not before I send you all the picture first"said Order " WHAT?! No, give me your phone!"said Peaceful reaching for Order 's photo " Nope!" said Order trying to keep her phone away from Peaceful " ...............Well, while they are playing keep away with Order's phone..."said the Sclaze " I believe that we have some matters to discuss " The Sclaze used his magic to * poof * Jagapup out of the cage, and to right in front of him. " I see that our plan has worked"said Blackwidow " Plan? What plan?"asked Axel " Why the plan to lure you here of course "said the Blackwidow " Herobrine had SizzleCrack to deliver false information. To make you believe that getting Blackwidow's heart would get you home "said the Sclaze " He tricked us?!"said Ivor " How could he! We trusted him!" " Now Jagapup, I have a deal I'd like to make with you"said the Sclaze " What ....kind of deal?"asked Jaga crossing her arms " I have a feeling that I know where this will lead" thought Jagapup " I will let Cassie and all of your friends go, and I'll even get you all home"said the Sclaze " In exchange for your voice..." Cassie shook her head, and her words where muffled. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was trying to say. "Oh be quiet Cassie, you know who you really are, and we both know it!"said the Blackwidow Cassie hangs her head, and looks down at the floor. " I told you once and I'll tell you again" growled Jagapup " You-may- not- EVER- have-my-" The Sclaze had already pulled out to cork of his magic bottle. The magic had entered Jaga's mouth, and pulled out a small glowing ball of light. Jagapup tried to sing, in order to resist the power of the bottle's magic, but it was no use. Order gave up on trying to keep her phone away from Peaceful, and pulled out her command block. She used her command block to suck the bottle's magic into it. Then the Black Widow started using her magic, not only making the command block unable to suck in the magic, but the Blackwidow was sucking in the command block's power too. Jagapup and Order tried to fight will all their strength and will to fight against the villains magic. Soon they grew too tired to fight anyone, and Jaga's voice flew right into the Sclaze's magic bottle. Order's command block broke free of Order's grip and right into the the hands of the Blackwidow. " NO!"screams Order " Bwahahahahahaha!!!"cackled the Sclaze and the Blackwidow The Sclaze then used his magic, and everyone was transported back to the DarkAges world. The Sclaze looked apon the Yorocky princess, and presented her with a evil smile. " You'll never be able to stop us now, we finally have the power of the command block and Jagapup's voice in our possession. And with these two things in our possession, all the villains in the DarkAges will soon rise to destroy the universe of Minecraft, FOREVER! And the first thing to destroy.....IS YOU!!!" The Sclaze aimed Order's command block at Jagapup. Jaga looked over at the conor of her eye, and saw SizzleCrack. He was looking at the group with a sad expression. " I'm so sorry " he said Then Jagapup was zapped with the command block, only to be greeted by blackness. "JAGAPUP!!!"the wiki screamed at the top of their lungs Category:Blog posts